oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Murky Matt/Dialogue
Default Dialogue * Murky Matt: Arrr, what is it that ye be wantin? I can tell ye all about the prices of runes, or perhaps I could combine the charges on yer teleport jewellery. * 1'''. What's a pirate doing here? (Before completing Lunar Diplomacy) ** '''Player: What's a pirate doing here? ** Murky Matt: By my sea-blistered skin, I could ask the same of you! ** Player: But... I'm not a pirate? ** Murky Matt: No? Then what's that smell? The smell o' someone who spent too long at sea without a bath! ** Player: I think that's probably you. ** Murky Matt: Har har har! We've got a stern landlubber 'ere! Well, let me tell ye, I'm here for the Grand Exchange! Gonna cash in me loot! ** Player: Don't you just want to sell it in a shop or trade it to someone specific? ** Murky Matt: By my wave-battered bones, Not when I can sell to the whole world from this very spot! ** *''Back to previous options''* * 1'''. What's a pirate doing here? (After completing Lunar Diplomacy) ** '''Player: What's a pirate doing here? ** Murky Matt: By my sea-blistered skin, I could ask the same of you! ** Player: But... I'm not a pirate? ** Murky Matt: No? Then what's that smell? The smell o' someone who spent too long at sea without a bath! ** Player: I think that's probably you. ** Murky Matt: Har har har! We've got a stern landlubber 'ere! Well, let me tell ye, I'm here for the Grand Exchange! Gonna cash in me loot! ** Player: Don't you just want to sell it in a shop or trade it to someone specific? ** Murky Matt: By my wave-battered bones, Not when I can sell to the whole world from this very spot! ** Player: You pirates are nothing but trouble! Why, once I travelled to Lunar Isle with a bunch of your type, and spent days sailing around in circles! ** Murky Matt: Then ye must know me brother! Murky Pat! ** Player: Hmmm. Not so sure I remember him. ** Murky Matt: Well, 'e be on that ship for sure. And I remember 'im tellin' me about some guy like ye, getting all mixed up with curses and cabin boys. ** Player: Yes! that was me! ** Murky Matt: Ye sure be a different character. ** *''Back to previous options''* * 2'''. Tell me about the prices of runes. ** '''Player: Tell me about the prices of runes. ** *''Rune prices interface opens''* * 3'''. Combine the charges on my teleport jewellery, please. (If the player has no jewellery to combine) ** '''Player: Combine the charges on my teleport jewellery, please. ** Murky Matt: Arrr, ye've got nothing that I can combine. * 3'''. Combine the charges on my teleport jewellery, please. (If the player has only one piece of dragonstone jewellery to combine) ** '''Player: Combine the charges on my teleport jewellery, please. ** Murky Matt: Arrr, ye've got nothing I can combine. Maybe ye needs to take yer stuff up to the Wilderness and charge it on the Fountain of Rune. It be more powerful than me. * 3'''. Combine the charges on my teleport jewellery, please. (If the player has jewellery to combine) ** '''Player: Combine the charges on my teleport jewellery, please. ** Murky Matt: Arrr, all done. * 4'''. I got to go, erm, swab some decks! Yarr! ** '''Player: I got to go, erm, swab some decks! Yarr! ** Murky Matt: Defer your speech right there! Quit this derogatory and somewhat narrow-minded allusion that all folks of sea voyage are only concered with washing the decks, looking after parrots and drinking rum. I'll have ye ** Murky Matt: know there is much more to a pirate than meets the eye. ** Player: Aye-aye, captain! ** Murky Matt: ... ** Player: Oh, come on! Lighten up!